Project Doomsday
by Acid Fish
Summary: An ancient terror awakened, a new foe rises, will it spell trouble for the heroes,and the villains responsible for his awakening. Rated T for violance, some languge
1. The Reunion

Chapter 1: The reunion

The Blue hedgehog laid atop of a lush green tree, the wind was sturring on the mid summer day but it was a refreshing feeling, with one eye opened, the hedgehog kept his eye to the sky in search of anything troublesome, his head lay back down as he dozed off, letting the day fall into darkness as he slumbered.

_His head moved back and forth, he didn't understand what was going on, a strange girl is infront of him, he cant tell what she looks like only that it is in a hedgehog shape, a weird creature is infront of her, a strange weapon in its hand, he stabs it at her, blood flows out of the wound as she falls onto her side, the creature turns towards him now and moves towards him, he backs away slowly as the creature approaches " Sonic, hey Sonic wake up!"._

Sonic awakes from his dream, he turns to the figure who called for him, his friend runs over to him, Sonic jumps down and asks," What's wrong Tails?" Tails smiles and says," Nothing Is wrong, I need to tell you guys something but I need to get Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and the others all together." Sonic smiles and holds his thumb out," Ok buddy, lets call the gang!"

Shadow holds a Chaos Emerald in his hands, he flips it over and over in his hand catching it every time, he flips open his watch as it beeps, he says," What is it now Tails." Obviously annoyed. Tails smiles at him and says," A yah sorry about that Shadow but I was wondering if you could meet us over at the base."

Shadow rolls his eyes, and then closes them. After a few minutes he says angrily," Fine I have nothing else to do." He gets up to leave when Tails says," Oh yah while your out try to find Silver, we need him to!" Shadow grinds his teeth together, he clicks the watch and takes off towards the base, trying not to destroy something on the way.

Sonic sat in one of the many chairs in the meeting room, at the moment it was completely empty except for the strange machines scattered around the room, Sonic leaned back in the chair relaxing, he thought to himself," I wonder who that girl is in my dream, I have never seen her before, it didn't look like Amy and I don't know much other girls."

Tails walked into the room still waiting for the others as he notices Sonic, he says," Sonic please don't lean in the chair like that, your going to hurt yourself." Sonic pushes back startled by Tails and falls over, he gets up rubbing the back of his head and says," I only get hurt when you do things like that." Tails chuckles and walks away Sonic mumbles and follows.

Sonic sits down on the couch, bored waiting for the others he thought of what to do, All he could think about was that dream, he wanted to know more about who that person was. A knock comes from the door, Tails walks over and opens it, Silver waves his hand and says," Good day Miles." Shadow leans against a tree and closes his eyes.

After a little while people begin showing up, Sonic had nothing to do so he was spinning a strange weapon he found in his hands, he accidently drops it and it hits the table, he puts it up and walks into the meeting room again, some of his friends were there but he didn't know what the big deal was as he walked over and sat down.

Tails enters and sits in his chair, a strange machine is placed on the table, he says," Alright I have called you all here today to talk about some important issues." An image of a castle appears," As you all know this is the Mushroom kingdom, last year we teamed up with there heroes, Mario and Luigi, to defeat Bowser and Eggman the two main villains of our worlds."

Tails continues," I have gotten word that tonight they are planning a party in celebration of defeating those villains, we have all been invited, but we are not only guests we are going to also help guard the party, there is word that a strange man and a large creature being spotted around the kingdom and the area, so we are going to celebrate but also to protect them all."

Shadow drops his head and sighs, Tails says," Alright I have some suits for you guys, here they are." He hits a button and strange suits appear, everyone is astonished by the sudden arrangement, Shadow says furiously," You honestly expect me to wear that!" Tails nods his head and says," If it means life or death yes." Shadow reluctantly takes his suit, one after the other they take their suits, finally Sonic grabs his.

Tails puts his suit on and says," Now Sonic I expect you to wear this suit it could protect you or even save you." Sonic nods his head as he walks away," Yah yah, wear suit, life death I got it Tails." Sonic leaves the room and Tails walks away, readying for the night ahead of them.

* * *

"Soon my comrade, soon the night is still young we will still have time crash the party." A larger being appears and says," as long as I get to wipe the smiles off of all there faces. Is it hooked up?" The other man nods and says," Yes vary soon we will have our vengeance." The two laugh to them selfs splitting off into darkness.

MUSROOM KINGDOM

A green hatted man straightens his bow tie, he moves his suit and gets ready for the party ahead, his brother stands next to him, trying to get his suit adjusted, when there both done they look pretty much the same, only differences, height and Hat. A knock comes from the door, the red hatted man walks to it, opening it he is met by an old friend, he says," Yoshi, it is a nice a to see you again." Yoshi says in his one word way," Yoshi!" Mario pats him on the head and calls back to his brother," Luigi it is time a to go." Luigi runs up and leaves with him.

They make there way to the Kingdom, it was not very late so there weren't really any guests there besides the Toads and Workers, Mario and Luigi walk up accompanied by Yoshi, they enter the main room and are greeted," Good day Mario, good day Luigi, Good day Yoshi." Princess Peach walks down the stair case and hugs them, she says," Why are you here so early, the party won't start for another hour or two?"

Mario smiles and says," We know, we just a like making sure everything is a safe, can we a help in any way?" Peach smiles and says," Sure why don't you three accompany me in greeting our otherworldy friends." Mario looks at her puzzled he says," what do you mean?" She says," I have asked the other hero that helped us defeat Bowser and that pudgy man, to come to the celebration."

Mario nods his head and says," Ah yes you mean a Sonic, we would a love to accompany you." The three head through the town and down the main part of the town, they turn and enter a strange tunnel, as they go through there is a strange pipe infront of them, a large blue pipe, designed after Sonics color. They wait patiently for them to arrive.

* * *

Tails gather everyone together and is making sure there all dressed, Tails looks around and says," where is Sonic?" Shadow sighs and says," I found this note on the table, it says he left to check on something suspicious but would meet up at the Mushroom Kingdom later, he also says go ahead without him he will be just fine."

Tails shakes his head but says," Ok fine, everyone lets move, I told them we would arrive early so we could check the castle before the party." They head out of the base and make there way to the back garage, he opens it up it leads to an elevator, as they travel down he hits a button that says," The Red tunnel, they zoom all the way down and there lies a large, red pipe. The all jump in one by one.

Mario stands up as Tails comes flying out of the pipe and lands on his back, he rus over and helps him up, soon after Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and the others fly out. Luigi, Peach, Mario, and Yoshi help them up and get them straightened out. Mario shakes Tails hand and says," Thanks for coming, we would love to have you at the celebration."

Tails repiles," Well thanks for inviting us, we are glad there is a celebration dedicated to the fight against evil, shall we head to the party and check on everything?" Mario nods but stops and says," Wait, where is a Sonic, isn't he a coming he did help?" Tails scratches the back of his head and says," well he says he went to check something out, and he will meet us at the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario shrugs and they head back to the kingdom.

Music plays through the large castle, guests of all kinds talking, dancing and having fun, Shadow was leaning against a wall in the back waiting for anything to happen, Tails walks over and says," Why aren't you having fun, this is a party for us after all?" Shadow looks at him and says," When there is something to fight call me, other then that get out of my face."

Tails backs off knowing nothing good will come of this, he turns towards Mario and says," no sign of trouble yet, what about on your end?" Mario looks over and says," nothing yet but I have men that are keeping me posted for any signs of stra…" A voice from his communicator says," Mario, Mario, there is some guy heading for the party, it he doesn't seem to be a threat, but I'm calling just to let you know." Mario grabs the device and says," thanks, keep me posted."

Mario and Tails look over the top rail at the door, it suddenly flies open startling some people, Sonic barges through the door, wearing a shining silver suit, he says," What up people!" The party goes back and some people laugh because of the outburst, Mario and Tails rush over, Tails shouts," Where is your suit, you said you would put it on!" Sonic shrugs and says," Well I lost it so I tossed this on."

Mario shakes his head with a smile, he says," Sonic, it is a good to see you, I almost missed your care a free attitude." Sonic smiles and says," What can you expect I'm a cool guy." Tails Shakes his head and says," Well atleast your not like Shadow." He looks over to where Shadow is standing, one of his eyes opens slightly and he looks over out of there sight.

Tails continues," He cares nothing for anybody but himself, he doesn't have fun and he certainly doesn't communicate well, not to mention he is a major pain to everything we do, always on the offensive, if you ask me he needs…." Tails is sent flying back into the wall, Shadow runs up to him and grabs him by the neck, he pulls him up and slams him against the wall, he says coldly," If you have something to say, say it to my face!"

Mario moves forward and says," Stop this at a once, you are causing a problem." Sonic nods his head," Yah I just got here and your already ruining the fun, now let him go!" Shadow snaps at them," Shut up, I want to hear what this two tailed freak has against me!" He turns towards Tails," Now speak." Tails mumbles silently to himself.

Suddenly the door is burst open, Bowser and Eggman walk in casually, people back away in terror, Shadow says," I'll deal with you later." He releases Tails and runs over to Mario and Sonic. Knuckles and Silver jump over the balcony and land next to them. Mario points at them and says," You had better leave Bowser and take your friend with you!"

Bowser smiles and says," Now, now there is no need for violence, were here for the party." Sonic says," And you weren't invited!" Bowser replies," On the contrary I was, this party is for when the villains were stopped, and we are the villains, we want to remember how we were defeated is all." Sonic points and shouts," Yah well we don't want you here so get out!"

"Sonic, Mario let them in." Sonic, Mario, Bowser, Eggman, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Tails are all surprised by who is speaking, Peack walks down from the upper floors and says," It is true they are a threat, but as the heroes you need to show your better then them, allow them to eneter until such time is needed for them to be dealt with."

Mario and Sonic both grumble but agree, Shadow however slams his fist in the wall causing a large crack, he walks away up the stairs and into the dark corridors. Peach says," I hope he will be all right." Bowser walks over to the heroes who are still glaring at him, he smiles again and says," Is there a problem, I don't have a bomb in my teeth right." He laughs to himself and walks back to Eggman.

He says to him," Meet me over by the fountain." Bowser says to him," You are allowed to initiate phase 2 anytime, alright?" Eggman nods and says," Yes and do they have any food here because I'm hungry." Bowser looks at him puzzled, Eggman points to his left with his eyes, Sonic and Mario are now standing near them. Eggman walks away over the the food and collects a plate.

Sonic and Mario walk up to Bowser, Mario says," You better stay out of trouble, we have our eyes on you." Bowser grins in his face and says," Right back at you Mario." Bowser walks away and leaves them there, Tails grabs a bisquit off of the table and begins to eat, Eggman walks past him and grabs some food, Tails says," What are you two doing here Eggman, I know you better then to just come for a party, especially one going against you?" Eggman turns with a smile," Now what would tell you I have some kind of game going on, I told you me and Bowser are here for one reason, to enjoy the party!" He moves over and grabs more food.

The dark halls cloak Shadow as he heads through the long corridors of the kingdom, anger rushes through his body, he says to himself," I finally get to have fun, and that stupid princess gets in the way again." He continues to mumble to himself as he walks further from the group, suddenly something catches his eye. Something flies by the window he is standing next to, he looks out and notices somebody jumping on the walls and climbing up. Shadow jumps up and slowly follows after, keeping his pace making sure they don't notice him.

The being jumps up and lands on the roof, it makes it's way across the area and jumps onto the ledge outgoing from the large picture of Princess Peach, it lifts up a strange weapon and points it to the glass, an arrow like object is placed in, suddenly it starts spinning rapidly, air travels around it, the being looks around and points it at Sonic. Her finger slowly reaching for the trigger.

Who is this being after Sonic, what will happen to the beloved hero, find out next Chapter.


	2. Snow The Hedgehog

Chapter 2: Snow the Hedgehog

Eggman laughs with some of the people at the party, he turns his head, he spots a strange figure above, a weird weapon adjusted in Sonic,s direction, Eggman pushes some of the folks out of the way, he says," Hey Sonic, enjoy." Sonic turns his head, when the arrow is released, glass shatters and it flings directly at sonic, in an instance reaches him, he doesn't have time to react, suddenly it is stopped.

Eggman's eyes open surprised, Metal Sonic is standing infront of Sonic, the arrow lodged in his left arm, he moves it down and looks over at Eggman, he says," You should not have tried a move like that doctor, you discarded me long ago, luckily I kept track of all of your plans." Eggman glares at him as he backs away, some of the heroes approach him, he says," Now Metal Sonic, you know I had to get rid of you but I didn't attack Sonic that person up there did you all saw."

Some of the people nod agreeing with him, Metal points at him and says," You hired that assassin to kill Sonic, I stopped your plans." Eggman rubs his mustache and says," Yes you did…. Assassin reload and destroy Metal!" With a quick hand the assassin whips out another arrow and reloads it, as soon as it spins she lowers her finger to the trigger.

The assassin suddenly flings forward dropping her gun, she lands on the ground and looks back up, Shadow jumps down and says," You want to fight, lets fight!" Shadow runs at the assassin who dodges and strikes at him, Shadow flips and slams his foot down, the assassin swiftly moves and punches at him, Shadow back flips away then rushes forward, the assassin ducks but, Shadow swings around and kicks them away.

The assassin moves back and jumps around, Shadow speeds up getting faster and faster, he appears all around the assassin he appears right infront of them and holds his hand up, the assassin stops, Shadow flings his hand back, the assassin moves it's hand down and pulls out a blade, thrusting it quickly into his side, he stumbels back but rushes at them again quickly knocking them up with his knee, cracking a bit of the mask on its face.

The assassin flips and lands back up above, it jumps up and takes off away, Shadow goes to follow, Sonic rushes past him and heads after the assassin. Tails, Metal, Shadow and the others look at Eggman, Tails says," so tell us, who is that assassin!" Eggman's glasses shine in the light, he says," Alright, Bowser lets go!" Eggman rushes past the group, Bowser breaths fire around the surrounding tables blocking them from the heroes.

The heroes begin putting out the fires, Princess Peach shakes her head and says," I allowed them to stay and they used there trust to get to Sonic and the others." Tails nods his head," Yah I knew something was up, but I would love to know who that assassin is?" Metal Sonic walks up the stairs, he says," I believe I can help, I know who they are, I overheard Bowser and Eggman talking about them."

Sonic runs after the assassin, anger flows through him, Eggman was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he was back at the castle, the assassin turns its head and notices him, Sonic catches up to the assassin and tries ramming them down, he spins at the assassin knocking the being forward, the being turns around and punches him in the nose, Sonic retaliates and kicks the being then slams into them repeatedly, the being flips back and begins running again, Sonic chases again after a few minutes he catches up, he uses the rest of his energy in a large burst of speed, he crashes right into the being infront of him, the assassin slams into a nearby building, Sonic runs up with the rest of the energy and upper cuts it.

The being flies back and hits the ground hard, the mask shatters around its face, the assassin wobbles up, Sonic notices it's a girl, she closed her eyes and fell over unconscious, he runs over and picks her up, he shakes his head and says," What am I going to do, I didn't know it was a girl, great everyone is going to have an argument with me." He takes off heading for the pipe.

Shadow leans on the wall again, he slowly wraps up the wound in his side, Metal walks over and says," I wanted to thank you." Shadow turns his head," Yah why?" Metal responds," If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here, you saved me from being destroyed." Shadow turns back to the wall and says," Don't mention it, you would have done the same, after ll we were created for the same purpose, not to mention you were always like a brother to me."

Metal nods his head and walks away, Tails walks over after a few minutes and says," So did you hear about the assassin and some of Eggman's plan?" Shadow shoves his hand into his chest," What do you think I'm stupid, don't forget I'm not finished with that argument, now get out of my sight, I don't need to hear your constant complaining!" Tails backs away slowly and leaves him alone, Shadow turns back and leans against the wall, he says to himself," That wasn't the right move, you know that, you had better apologize to him somehow."

Mario walks over to Luigi," Where were you tonight, we couldn't find you when we needed your help." Luigi shrugged his shoulders and says," I didn't know I was going to be gone for so long, but Yoshi needed some help with something and I couldn't say no." Mario nods his head and says," It is fine, we were just a worried is all."

* * *

The girl opens her eyes, her hair hangs over her face, she brushes it back, and notices Sonic sitting near the table across the way, she was in a strange house, she slowly gets up, a long creek come from it, Sonic turns and walks over, he says," What were you doing working for Eggman and Bowser?" She slowly backs up, she says shyly," Nothing…. Really It…. Was just….. Err… I mean…" Sonic says confused," Why are you so shaky, I'm not going to hurt you."

He reaches out and touches her face, she flinches back cowering, She looks up and says," What…. What did you… do, I didn't feel a sting just…. Then….. err…. I… mean…" Sonic places his hand on her face again and says," What do you mean, A sting, like as if I would hit you? Why would I do that?" She stands up more and says," Its…. Just… I'm not used to….. things like that…. is all….. err…. I mean….. Sorry…" Sonic scratches his head and says," What do you mean sorry, you havn't done anything wrong?" She replies," But I am talking to long and not saying things I did wrong."

Sonic raises an eyebrow, he says," things you did wrong? What do you mean?" She says," I…. Don't know... err… I'm sorry…." Sonic pulls her head up and says," You don't need to be so scared of me, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, who might you be?" She rubs her arm and says," Umm…. Hello Sonic…. I'm… Snow, Snow the Hedgehog…. It's nice to…. Meet you…"

Sonic looks at her and says," Is there something wrong?" She rubs her fingers together, she looks around she begins," It' just…. I'm not….." A knock at the door stops her from talking, she jumps up and jumps behind a table, Sonic moves away and heads towards the door. He presses a button and he sees who is behind the door, he opens it up for his friends.

Tails walks in and says," Sonic where have you been, we were waiting for you at the castle, we have news, the assassin that was after you is a girl, her name is…. Snow… yah, Snow the Hedgehog, she was hired by Eggman and bowser along with….." Sonic nods his head and interrupts," Yes I know, I already found that out she is here, and she is really freaked out."

Tails looks at him puzzled," you brought your assassin to our base, why would you do that?" Sonic looks at him and says," is there anything else we should know?" Tails says," Yes, I was trying to tell you, she was hired along with…." A large explosion is heard in the room where she was at, the heroes run over a large hole is now In the wall.

Snow is shaking and moves closer to them, a hedgehog appears in the hole, his fur a dark grey color, he looks at Sonic and says," You, I would like for you to give me my sister back, if you don't mind!" Sonic gives him a confused look," what do you mean?" Snow walks forward and says," but brother, I'm not causing any harm being here….. err… I..." He glares at her, in a flash he moves forward, his hand draws back and he slaps her across the face sending her to the ground, he says," You can't speak to me like I'm some stranger, you need to make sure the only thing you say are the important things and all of your mistakes!" She answers," yes… It was… my fault…. I'm sorry."

Sonic says," You can't do that to her, she is your sister!" He glares at Sonic and says," You can't tell us how to keep our family together what would you know." Knuckles lashes out and says," That is not how you treat anybody, especially a girl!" Shadow nods his head and says," Even to me you're a sick freak." He looks around," How would any of you understand, you have a family of miscreants."

Sonic rushes forward and punches him back, Shadow jumps up and kicks him from above, Knuckles repeatedly punches him, Mario and Luigi jump up and pound down on him. He pulls himself up and says," Please you will have to do better then that!" Shadow rushes forward trying to punch him, he smiles and fades away, Shadow looks around, he appears above him and kicks him to the ground, Sonic spins into him knocking him off, he jumps up and punches Sonic.

Sonic glares at him, he and Knuckles jump up and spin together, Sonic lets go and send Knuckles at him, Knuckles slams into him, he tumbles back and hits the ground, he poofs away and appears again, he straightens out his suit," Come on Snow, lets go, now!" She heads behind him and follows him, Sonic reaches to stop her but the others tell him to let it go, Tails says," Don't worry we will see them again very soon, but first we need to deal with Eggman." Sonic walks over to Metal and says," Hey I wanted to thank you, without you I might have been a goner." Metal nods his hed and says," No problem, but we have more problems, Eggman was after something at the party, I fear he may have gotten his hands on it, I'm not sure what it is though, I wish I could be of more help." Sonic nods his head and walks off, thinking of new strategy, and more.

Eggman rubs his mustache, Metals interference had caused a slight problem to the plan, Bowser walks up and says," Great now what, Snow and Shade should be back, what is taking them so long!" He kicks a robot over, Eggman turns his head and says," Calm yourself, they will be back, there is a lot of distance from them to us, not to mention where thirty thousand feet in the air!"

Bowser nods his head, he stomps over to his throne and sits down, a screen appears above him," The volcano is straight ahead, we will place the stone with the others." Eggman scans his hand, his seat lifts off, he leaves the control center, a large stone is place in a capsule, he flies off floating over the volcano, the capsule is lowered and placed in a strange slot in the ground, he presses a button and says," Alright it's in place, I'm heading back now, three more to go and the next phase will be in progress."

Bowser flicks random switches and powers up the ship, Eggman flies back and locks the seat back in place, he grabs a strange handle and swings it around the axis, the ship turns slowly and moves away from the volcano, two objects appear off screen, Eggman scans them, the docking ports open and they latch on.

Snow walks out of one of them, she heads forward into the ship, Shade follows close behind, Eggman ascends down and lands, he gets out of his seat and walks over to them," So how did it go, where you able to obtain the stone near the base?" Snow shakes her head," Shade burst in before I could retrieve it…. Err…."

Shade grabs her back quills and shoves her down painfully," Don't even blame this on me, if you had it when we needed it we wouldn't have had any trouble!" Tears run down her face, Eggman walks over and pulls her up," Now, now there is no need to cry, we will go back and get it, we need the other two any way, this is not your fault or Shades, lets head inside and regroup, we need to strategize our next course of action."

She wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly walks inside, Shade follows after her, Eggman rubs his mustache, he says to himself," I need to find out what that was about, first I've seen it happen." He quits rubbing his mustache and heads after them, going back up to the command room. The docking bay closes and the ships lock in place.

Snow makes her way through the ship, she enters a room with her name above it, she drops on her bed and cries in her pillow, she flips over and lays down, she opens up a strange little book, she begins writing into it, after a little while she closes it and stores it away, laying back down she closes her eyes and falls to sleep.

Eggman types into his computer, he turns his head slightly and says," Do you know anything about those two assassins we hired Bowser?" Bowser turns his head intrigued by the question," Not all that much, they were raised in a crummy town, they became assassins to earn some money and found a calling, I also heard that there brother and sister, that was on Metal Sonics files anyway."

Eggman spins around," What do you mean Metal Sonic's files?" Bowser hits more buttons and says," When you discarded Metal after you realized he knew about our plan, I went through his computer like system and found files on Shade and Snow, it talked about there history and how they were brother and sister."

Eggman strokes his mustache, thinking he says," There brother and sister huh, so what was with that move he pulled, yanking her by the hair and tossing her down." Bowser stomps over to him," Are you alright, you seem like your deep in thought, what's up I can't have something damaging our partnership that will cause us to fail on our objective?"

Eggman nods and says," Don't worry, it's fine I just thought for a moment, something crossed my mind, it's fine, lets get back to business shall we?" Bowser nods his head and stomps back to his throne. Eggman shakes his head," I need to see what else Metal knows." He turns around and tracks down Sonic's base.

Snow sneaks by the rooms of the ship, night time came fast and the others were asleep, she made her way to the exit and opens the door, climbing out she runs along the top and jumps up to the command room, she slides down and enters the docking area, she opens up the screen and types the security code, the ship is unhooked and the door opens, a loud screeching noise echoes through the ship.

She runs forward and presses the button on the ship opening the hatch, she runs up the ramp, a poof of smoke appears and pushes her back down, Shade steps down," Where do you think your going?" She stammers," I… was just…going out..." He dashes over drawing his hand back, he slaps her down to the ground," No! you where either planning on running away, or you where ignoring orders, both ways, you are going to be in trouble!" She stands up and then crouches down, he turns slightly to walk away, she lunges forward at him.

She slams into him knocking him over, he stands back up as she lunges again, he turns into smoke and appears behind her, he grabs her hair again and slams her down on the ground, he says," You want to act like an animal, your going to be treated like one!" He flings out a whip and lashes it at her, she is flung back and hits the wall," Now settle down, before I strike you ag-" a spike of ice, slams into his side and shatters, she runs over and kicks him, he grabs her leg, and she falls forward hitting the ground, she kicks him in the face and knocks him off.

He turns into smoke again, he grabs his whip and strike her again, she fires ice at him but he dodges, he whips her by the hair and yanks her back, flinging her into the ship, she hits head first into the glass cracking it and then falls to the ground, blood drips from her cut cheek, she pushes herself up, struggling she stands, he lashes it out again, she moves out of the way, and rushes at him, punching him with a large ice spike.

Blood runs from the wound, he falls over on one leg, she stands above him, she charges energy and knocks him to the ground. She runs into the ship and sits down, she flips switches and activates the ship taking off. Shade pushes himself up and slowly drags himself into his ship, he climbs up into the control station, he fires up the engine and takes off after her.

Sonic sits down with the others as Shadow gets up and walks away, he asks Metal," So how are you still alive, didn't Eggman junk you or something?" Metal nods his head and says," Yes he did, it was Shadow who reactivated me, he told me to keep a close eye on Eggman, he was worried that Eggman would try something but didn't know what, he wanted to make sure his friends were safe."

Some of the others are a bit surprised, Tails and Sonic looked down ashamed, they had been talking about him and how uncaring he was, there is a sudden knock at the door, Sonic gets up and walks over, he opens the door, Snow is standing in front of him, she was shaking and bleeding, Sonic looks at her," What happened?" She points up, another ship crashes down, in a blaze of fire Shade walks out holding his side.

What will happen next find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Obelisk

Chapter 3: The Obelisks

Shade stumbles forward as he walks, blood drips down his sliced shoulder, he shouts," You stupid girl, you could have lived your life without this torment, you brought this upon yourself!" he whips the weapon at her, sonic deflects it and stands in her way, Sonic pushes her into the base," You're not touching her, you have harmed her enough, if you want to fight anybody, fight me!" Shade smiles and says," That is acceptable!" His whip appears again, he flails it at Sonic, who dodges and rams into him, Shade spins around and whips at him again, Sonic dodges and zooms towards him, Shade flips the whip and smacks him across the back.

Sonic spins away, but stays up, he runs for him again dodging the whip as it flies towards him, Sonic flips over him and slams into him, Shade turns into smoke and vanishes, he appears behind Sonic and whips him. Sonic stumbles forward, blood lines appear down his spine, he straightens up and dashes at him over and over, Shade continues lashing and disappearing, Sonic stops and holds his shoulder, blood drips from the cut, Shade tosses the whip aside, he says with a chuckle," This is not fun, it's too easy, come at me, lets fight the old fashion way."

Sonic zips towards him, Shade collides with him and energy waves surge blowing some of the things around them away, Shade jabs at his stomach, Sonic dodges flipping around him and kicking down on him, Shade slides across the ground, he slowly pushes himself up, Sonic rushes at him and kicks down, Shade disappears and moves across the area, he appears again and flings his whip at Sonic, slashing him across the face, Sonic jumps back, rubbing his face he responds," I thought you wanted a fair fight!" Shade whips at him again," It isn't fair when your opponent is all around you at once!" Sonic dodges the flailing whip, which was now in three strans; he made his way towards Shade but was intercepted by another whip.

Sonic slams into the ground, he moves back up but is impacted again and again, Shade whips them up and spins them rapidly, wind swirls around the fiend, he says joyfully," Now die hedgehog!" He flings the whip down, Ice slams into his stomach, the whip falls to the ground and impacts the ground, Snow fires another barrage of ice, Shade snatches up the whip and reflected the ice back at her, she dodges them with a cartwheel and charges up, she sends a large wave of ice at him, he flails the whip around knocking them away, Sonic moves before one lands near him, the ice slams into the base, an ice spike cuts into shade's eye, blood runs from his eye as he bellows out in pain, he looks at her with his other eye, energy surges through the whip as he flails it above his head, energy builds up until he finally flings it at her, she shields herself with an ice wall, the wall shatters within seconds of impact, the whips slash across her face and she hits the wall of the house. Sonic surges with anger, he lashes out and bashes into Shade, he stomps on Shades stomach repeatedly, Shade reaches out with his hand and flings his whip around, Sonic jumps up avoiding it, Shade rolls to his side and pushes himself up, again he whips snatching Sonic by the foot, he fling him around and sends him hurdling into the ground, Sonic tries to push himself up but collapses.

Shade turns his head towards his sister," Now you!" he walks towards her but stumbles and falls to the ground, he coughs out blood, he struggles to his feet energy flows through him as he turns into smoke and moves towards her, Sonic watches as he approaches, he looks around, the others where to shocked and couldn't help, Shadow couldn't reach her in time, he was still injured not to mention gone, Silver was nowhere to be found after the party.

Sonic reaches out, with all of his energy he flings an object at high speeds, Shade stops in front of her, he reappears when suddenly blood flung from him, his body tremble as he looks down, a long ice shard was pierced through his chest, blood runs down his chest as he falls over.

The others run over, Sonic drags himself over to Snow to check on her, Tails walks over and checks as well," It seems all her vitals are still active, we need to get her to the medical ward; Sonic nods his head and enters the medical room as well. Shadow appears as the others leave, he walks over to Shade and kneels down, a cough of blood escapes shade as his body shakes," Where did…. It... Al…all go wrong…. I never…. Never saw it endi…ending like this?"

Shadow pulls his blaster out of his pocket," I can't tell you when it started going wrong, but ever since you did that little stunt with your sister, tossing her around and making her put herself down, that is where you two fell apart, your family was always cracked and shattered." "Yes, no matter how hard you thought you were doing the right thing, you were not!" Metal walks up and sits next to them.

Shades pulls himself up against the wall, Shadow hands him the gun," You have two options, either end your madness here with this, or get your lives straightened out, these are the only two ways out, death or straightening everything out." Metal says," the wound in your chest will not kill you, it did not pierce your heart and did not hit anything important, that weapon in your hands however will, so choose, life of death?"

Shade holds up the gun, he spins it in his hands, after thinking finally he says," No, there is only one path, my life is doomed anyway, there is no patch for what I have done, give this key to my sister, she will know what it's for, also take this, one of you must end me here." Shadow retrieves both of the objects, he puts away the key and hold the gun up to Shade, he says," The one place it will count, consider yourself redeemed." The barrel flings back as the shot is fired, the smoke rises from the gun and then vanishes, Shadow tosses the gun next to his body.

Metal nods his head and says," It is what he asked for, don't even think you did the wrong thing to him, you did him his last request, you should be proud, he believed he couldn't redeem himself and you helped him out in the hardest way." Shadow pats him on the back," Thanks Metal, let's go."

Eggman rubbed his eyes, he flung back in his chair and spun in circles, Bowser stomps over," What's Wrong!" the control room shakes and settles down, Eggman stops the chair and says," It's Shade, he is becoming a problem." Bowser restates," You mean he was becoming a problem?" Eggman turns his head towards him," What is that supposed to mean?" Bowser flips a switch, a security bot approaches, the video shows the events of the showdown between Sonic and Shade, Eggman pushes it away and says," Alright I've seen enough what caused it, to happen?" Bowser types in a few keys," Look for yourself." a video of the cargo hold appears, as it is played Eggman watches what happened the night before, he puts his hands together and says," Well it seems he got what he finally had coming to him, after that stunt I'm surprised there is any left of him." Bowser scratches his head," So are we still going after it or not?" Eggman nods his head and Bowser stomps back to his throne.

Snow opens her eyes, she looks around and notices that she had bandages on her leg, arm and face, she pushes herself up, struggling at first, she turns her head and look around, she notices the two tailed creature working on something she says," Um… excuse me…" Tails turns and says," Ah, your awake that's good, is everything alright you were in pretty deep yesterday."

She nods her head," where… is Sonic?" Tails points to the elevator," he has never been one to sit back and wait to heal, but that's what makes Sonic, Sonic." Snow jumps off of the table and slowly moves towards the door. Tails helps her around, since she didn't know the place very well.

Sonic lifted up Shade and they wrapped him in a weird material, placing him on a floating board, the others move him down the road and carry him away. Snow appears in the front door and walks out to him, Snow stands next to him," So Tails told me what happened yesterday after I blacked out." Sonic dropped his head and said," I'm sorry about your brother, we didn't even quite know how he died; we thought we could have saved him but by the time we came back for him…"

Tears rolled down Snows face, she replies," He could be a pain, and wasn't one for unruly behavior, but he was the only family I had since our father and mother were killed years ago, he watched my back and I watched his, but something changed in him, I don't know what happened but he started becoming more strict and coming up with a one way rule to suit his best interest."

Sonic asks interested," Do you know what could have caused him to change like that?" Snow nodded her head," Yes it was a large rock like thing, he walked up to it and touched it, I told him not to but he insisted he see what it was, a bright red flash appeared and I was knocked back, that is when he suddenly began changing."

Tails nods his head, Sonic informed the others on what happened," It must be an Obelisk." Sonic asks confused," What is an Obelask?" Tails states," Obelisk Sonic, an Obelisk is a large stone that has been cut out chipped away to form long, tall rectangular bodied object with a pyramid on top, but most Obelisk's are found in old temples, where would they be in our world?" Luigi says," Well I saw something that fits that description."

The others run him over with questions" What color was it" "how tall" "Was it pretty" "where was it located" "When have you had time to see such an object?" Luigi heard the final question rather easily" That is a easy, it was when you guys a were at the party, I was helping Yoshi find strange things, when we found this four foot tall object, it was surprisingly light, and we had actually carried it to the castle, it disappeared after the party though, we think Bowser or Eggman snatched it."

Sonic points out," Wait a sec, wasn't there an object like that placed in the center of town?" Tails nods his head," Oh, yah I remember now it was a few years back, they found a strange crystal in the ground and used it to make the city look nice, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but we have a connection."

Eggman turns down the engines," where here, the Obelisk is below us, one more and we move on to phase 4." Bowser lowers down the grappling device and pulls up the large stone pillar, the ship spins around and heads off, towards the next obelisk.

As they hover above the clouds they reach their destination, Bowser exits along with Eggman and head into the city, Bowser heads for the Obelisk in the center while Eggman sneaks around for phase 4. Bowser approaches the town square when he notices a blue flash of light on the right side of the street, he hides behind a building and awaits for the heroes.

Sonic stops in front of the pillar, he turns around and waits for the others, Shadow appears behind him awaiting the others, Tails and the others appear in a few minutes, Tails begins giving orders to everybody, Shadow rolls his eyes and leans against the Obelisk, Shadow screams into the air, a strange wave engulfs him, in a quick burst the noise stops.

Sonic and the others look over, Shadow picks himself off of the ground, he looks around his eyes now a faded grey, Sonic shouts," Shadow can you hear me, we need your help?" Shadow just stays emotionless and grey, Tails walks up to Sonic," It's useless he isn't going to help us even though you think he will."

His eyes glow a bright red, he lashes out and upper cuts Tails, he jumps and kicks him into the ground, Tails punches him trying to get him off, Shadow repeatedly stomps him in the stomach, Sonic races over and collided into him, Shadow holds up his hand and tosses Sonic down, he steps on Tails leg and snaps it, Tails screams out as he holds his leg.

The Obelisk shutters and begins to move up, A large machine pulls it into a carrier and takes off, Bowser laughs and says," Too bad you couldn't stop hurting each other long enough to see me coming, it's too late now heroes." Shadows color and eyes turn back to normal as he falls over. Sonic Knuckles and he others help carry them back, Suddenly a loud noise alerts them, they all look up, the clouds shift apart and a large ship appears above them, It overstretches the city and floats there carelessly, Eggman appears in front of them," I'm sorry we always meet like this my friends but it really isn't my fault this time."

Bowser jumps down from above him and lands, Eggman says," I hope you don't mind if we use these do you?" A black case is now in Eggman's hands he open's it revealing the Chaos Emeralds, he replies;" If you really want these emeralds come and get them." Eggman and Bowser float back up to the cruiser which begins to leave.

Sonic and his friends pull on a race, Eggman and Bowser seem to be in the lead as the others make their way after, Tails says," Where are they taking us?" Sonic shrugs his shoulders," Does it matter here we are and there they are, we got them." Knuckles and the others hold on as Tails chases after him, in his newest vehicle, suddenly a bright light appears, lava spews from the large opening in the volcano they were above, Eggman and lower themselves with the obelisk and place it in its spot.

Eggman pulls out the case of Emeralds and places one in it, the Obelisk glows a bright blue, he goes down the line placing the Emeralds. Sonic runs up and slams into Eggman knocking some from the case, Sonic turns but crashes into Bowser, he snatches one but Sonic holds the other, he tosses it to Eggman who places it in the Obelisk.

"We still need the last one!" Bowser jumps into his vehicle, it takes off and he chases after them, Sonic spins around him and heads back the other way, Bowser growls and turns again, he says as the continue their loop," I have a deal, if I beat you in a fight I get it, if you win, you get it!"

Sonic slows down," I've never backed down from a challenge, sure I'll do it!" The Emerald is placed on a rock I the center of where there fighting, Sonic charges at Bowser as soon as the match starts, he rams into him, but falls backwards, Bowser runs forward trying to crush him, Sonic moves away and slams into him again, Bowser flips over but spins into Sonic, Sonic jumps back and runs around him rapidly, Bowser throws his hand out, Sonic slides and crashes into Bowser's side, Bowser falls over, he holds his side, Sonic spins towards him but Bowser breathes fire and burns him, Sonic puts it out and brushes off the pain for the moment, Bowser charges at Sonic again, Sonic flies into him and they collide head on, both of them slide back, suddenly Bowser crashes down, Shadow steps on his face," Sonic what are you doing, you're not supposed to be playing!" Bowser lashes out at him and knocks him down , Shadow glares at him and rams into him, Bowser grabs him by the head and drops his elbow on his head, Shadow zooms away and grabs Sonic, not expecting it, Sonic and Shadow spin towards Bowser, he spins into his shell trying to avoid it, they crash into him sending him flying back crashing into the rock holding the Emerald, it flies and slams into the Obelisk, it falls down and hits the earth below, Eggman slides for it and snatches it, he stands up and slams it into the slot, Shadow rushes at him.

Sonics team make it up to the top where Eggman and Bowser were, suddenly a flash of colors blind all of them, Bowser and Eggman shield their eyes from the source, Shadow spins back and crashes into the side of the wall, the Emeralds focus into their separate stones, when all of the emeralds are in place a sound echoes through the volcano, all of the heroes and villains plug their ears as It screeches, energy builds up and a being appears in front of them.

Eggman walks up and says," Good day, I am Dr. Eggman I have awakened you so you can follow me and my glorious-" Eggman crashes to the ground as the being slams his hand down on him, Bowser stands up and says," So your tough huh, good we need someone tough on our team." The being smiles a weird weapon appears in its hands.

Sonic has a flashback moment and remembers the weapon, he shouts," Bowser move, watch out!" Bowser turns to look at Sonic, the being moves forward quickly and strikes him across the face, Bowser crashes into the ground, blood pools from his busted jaw, the being says," **All lower beings bow down to me, those who resist me shall be taught with force**."

The weapon glows in his hand, Sonic shouts," We will never follow you, a villain has no place to rule!" The being smiles," **I am no villain; I am Zeinovah, the first evil in these worlds!"** Tails backs up horrified, Sonic turns to him and asks," Tails what's wrong, do you know this guy?" Tails nod his head," Yes Sonic, Zeinovah was a being who lived hundreds of years ago, he caused the most wars ever recorded, his army was an unstoppable force, no other army could match his vast kingdom!" Sonic smiles and says," So he is all alone now." Tails shakes his head," He was a one man army Sonic; he didn't trust a soul, so he had no men!"

All of the others surprised by this look at him, Shadow says," What, do you honestly believe us to expect that!" Tails responds," yes, the only advantage is that all the years he was alone, he suffered from a symptom know as split personality syndrome, it's where you believe your more than one person." "**And that would be an accurate statement only, I have learned to speak to myself as if I where other people, most who suffer from this cannot remember what they said last, I can**!" His entire persona changes, he continues," _Yes I completely agree my, not as wise but brutish self, how should we destroy these Cretans who seek our downfall_?" Again he changes," Yah, how should we stretch their limbs and pull out there organs my good friend, I want the yellow guys eyes boss!" "**Now, no settle down, we can each get out ways; you can strip the little yellow creature's eyes after the others are dead. Let's just talk for now!**"

Tails shrinks down," Sonic, do something I don't want that gut taking my eyes." Sonic rushes at him and kicks him, the being just leans a bit and then straightens out, he looks down and says," Ah what a pretty little doggy! I want to crush his organs!" He grabs Sonic and holds him up by the neck, before he crushes him he says,"_ Come now Ringer, you don't need to kill him right now, you will have your fun when the boss says so_." He releases him, and Sonic looks at them confused," What is going on?" Tails says," It's the split personality one just stopped the other from crushing you." Sonic is flung back by the weapon," **Yes and now it is my turn to play, if any of you think you can beat me try now**!"

Shadow smiles and says," FINALLY!" He charges at him and slams into him knocking him back, Zeinovah draws his hand back and smacks him across the head with the weapon, Shadow jumps back and spins into him, He flings back and rams into him again, the being holds up his hand and grabs him, he slams him into the ground and stomps him down, he says," **Anyone else**!" Ice slams into his head, he steps off of Shadow and turns towards Snow," **HaHAHAHAHA, Is that the best you got girl, you had better train some more**," his weapon changes into a blade with a strange liquid flowing through it," The blood of my victims goes into this sword, I think your blood will join real soon, it will be welcomed with open arms, literally….." Snow shakes as he approaches, Sonic rushes out and bashes into his stomach, he is flung back and lands into a pool of lava, he rises out of it wiping off a pile on his shoulder, he lashes out and swipes at Sonic, blood drips from the cut along Sonic's stomach.

He approaches Sonic and says," **Really, you thought a cheap shot like that was going to win this fight, don't count on it**." Tails jumps onto his back and stabs him with a blade, he reaches and snatches Tails, he slams him down and holds his sword above him, Sonic races at him but the being swings and kicks him back, he looks down upon his victim.

Tails is in trouble, how will the heroes escape this battle, find out next chapter!


End file.
